


Homestuck character studies

by stickythelunatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickythelunatic/pseuds/stickythelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explaning title and I hate writing summaries.</p><p>Don't expect long chapters, it'll be mostly drabbles. And probably not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Eridan

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty dead!Eridan thinking of his life.

He sat, tears running down his face. All his once righteous furry gone. It wasn’t _right_ , if he thought about it now.

 

He only killed those who were important to him, Kanaya, the landdweller he never really wanted to kill, and Feferi, the one who thought he had feelings for…

He felt bad for even Sollux. Yes, he thought the fucker must die for taking Feferi away, even if she never was his. He had no right to do this, there were no justifications.

Countless time, he broke her heart… Well, if she cared after the first time.

And there were the black problems: he wasn’t worthy rival, not for Vriska, not for Sollux. No he wasn’t even good enough for hate.

And there is Karkat. He could have considered him as a friend, he always ran to the red-blood for advice, but once, when it could have changed things, he didn’t listen.

He was a wrecked piece of shit, who was so wrapped in his own importance and his royal blood color that he couldn’t see what a prick he was. He always thought his blood-caste will save him from everything, but no. He screwed it up, and he couldn't even blame anyone... _He_ was the one who destroyed the Matriorb, who wanted to ran away and join Jack to save himself.

 

Well, no surprise that he was still alone. Even his dancestor left him. Cronus was hanging out with him for a time, but apparently he had enough of Eridan. Maybe being alone in his death was a way for him to suffer for all he has done.

He only wanted to be loved and have the frame his Ancestor, Dualscar had. Look, what he had! A lone heart in his death floating in a Dream Bubble maybe for eternity.


	2. Pre-Hivebent Feferi

Her blood marked her different from all of her friend, she had to become an _Emperess_. But there was a problem: she didn’t want to. An Emperess meant oppression, and she fought so hard to push down every wish to kill. She wanted a peaceful life, not bothering with plotting against and throwing over the Condesce.

But she had no other option. Sollux was a lowblood, Karkar was a mutant, and if she thought about it, everyone she knew, everyone was from lower blood-caste. Would it be right to think herself more then them? She didn't think so.

If she had to fight, she wanted to fight for them. To have a life, where they aren’t meaningless, just because they had shorter lifespan and objectified because they had pshyhic powers. But the question could she manage a whole empire with this attitude, always lingered in her mind. She wasn’t sure about it, but she had friends who could help her... But she didn’t want them to fight, because she didn’t want to see them dead. 

Would they fight even she asks them not to? Well, most of them surely, and Feferi was confident in that together they could win. And then... Then she could change all this stupid traditions.

But what if they could not win?

She left this thoughts for later. For now, she had time to be with her friends. She had three more years to plan the battle... But she knew well, this will linger in her mind as the bloodthirst of her race lingered too.


	3. B1 Rose

Rose was listening to those wishpering words, which sounded so wiser then she was. She had listened to them as she saw their session fall apart, and she wished she would be able to repair it. Once, she found strange logs in Pesterchum, nothing put into brackets.

 

After some time, she was speaking to someone, who she referred as the White Text Guy, a name adapted from trolls, who also spoke to him. He gave her advice, made her realize her abilities and responsibilities as the Seer of Light. He told her about God Tiers. Then he thaught her to see throught the stupid chrystal ball, and the wishpering voices of the Gods in the Furthest Ring became a melody, bringing only madness.

The world turned black and white for her, and something changed. She started to darken, until she wasn’t even scarry. She was Grimdark.

She saw that bastard, Jack, as he murdered her Mom and John’s Dad. She saw it again and again, and she knew she is to avenge it.

Instead she died.

 

She died again, and she became God Tier with a brother at her side, who she never had or wanted. But still, she was glad, that Dave was there and didn’t left her all alone. They couldn’t beat the game anyway, so they Scratched it.

And they left the world.


End file.
